1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet winding machine for a toilet stool, and more particularly to a sheet winding machine for a toilet stool adapted for supplying and collecting a vinyl sanitary sheet placed for each user for sanitary use of a toilet seat at a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is sanitarily unclean for a user to sit on a toilet seat which was used by a previous user. In order to solve the unsanitary problem, an electric winding device operated by a driving motor was disclosed where each user places a sheet on a toilet seat and collects the sheet after use. There is a disadvantage in the conventional device thus described in that capacity for storing sanitary sheets therein is limited to result in frequent changes of the sanitary sheets, and when batteries equipped therein have done their time, it is impossible to use the device unless the batteries are instantly replaced for new ones. There is another disadvantage in that maintenance is costly and the device becomes frequently out of order.